Realmente no estoy tan solo
by Xkari18
Summary: Mejor léanla y dígamne que les parece... ¡vamos! que un review no les cuesta nada y dice mucho


:::::::=*=*=*=REALMENTE NO ESTOY TAN SOLO=*=*=*=:::::::

----[[[[]AUTOR DE LA CANCIÓN: Ricardo Arjona[]]]]-----

[][][][Autora del Fan fic:  Yooo ^.^, Xkari18][][][]

-... Tip...Tip...Tìp..... son las: 10:45 AM ... Tip... Tip... Tip... -y así, prosiguió el despertador durante el tiempo que estuvo programado. Hace tanto tiempo, pero era mejor así.- 

   -... ¡Tanto ruido!...-mal humorado, se había despertado el joven de 21 recién cuplidos, hace poco tiempo, que habitaba el piso 20 del edificio exclusivo para los ejecutivos muy adinerados -...¿que día es...?... no lo recuerdo -dijo entre sueño he, inclinándose hacia adelante poniendo su mano sobre su frente...- ¿las 10:47, ya?... día... Martes, (Creo).. no iré a trabajar hoy otra vez!... aún ya no le encuentro el sentido... 

*RING... RING... RING... -el joven levantó la vista, desconcentrado, prefirió ni siquiera levantarse.. ¿para que?...era el teléfono el que causaba alboroto - 

-JA!.. ESPERA... ESPERA... SI!... EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO NOS ENCONTRAMOS... -decía muy alegre la voz de la contestadora, lo que causó una sonrisa melancólica al receptor, quién añadió una cuota mas de pena al escuchar-... POR FAVOR, DEJANOS TU MENSAJE ¿SI?, GRACIAS... CHAU -se notaba que la emisora había soltado una sonrisa como era su costumbre, haciendo tintinear sus ojos y haciendo que el joven bajara mas su cabeza, mordiendo  su labio- 

-SHAORAN?... -decía pausada, pero algo apurada una chica al otro lado del auricular- ....Shaoran... si estás despierto contesta por favor -hubo una pausa, lo que la chica prosigue-: Soy Mei Ling. Shaoran, estaré en la casa de Yuuzaki-san, luego de la clase de Química, tu sabes... en todo caso... -desviando la mirada- sabes el teléfono, me llamas  ¿si?, bien... adios. -colgando... el mensaje se había almacenado- 

Shaoran se pone de pie, estas palabras -aunque malhumorado- eran las primeras que pronunciaba en días... ya no sabía cuantos habían sido, le parecían enternos. Solo. 

``RICARDO ARJONA``-dijo algo extrañado- ¡si!, claro... recuerdo que lo escuchabas con frecuencia... ¿deseas oírlo?-parecía estar hablando con la nada y encendió el equipo en la canción número 9.- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

****

_Me tomo un café con tu ausencia _

_y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia _

_Le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio, vacío. _

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

   -Ahhh...prendiendo un cigarro, la cafetera y un leve ruidito le había avisado que el agua había hervido, y el café estaba casi listo, he inspirando ondamente el humo, pensó: 

   -ja!.. -dijo mirando el cigarro encendido y, tratando de ebozar la sonrisa que tanto le contaba con la taza de café caliente en la mano- Recuerdo... recuerdo cuanto te molesta que fume... ¿verdad?...-caminando descalzo, hacia la ventana, en la mano con la taza de café a la mitad. La cortina era movida por un suave viento... apoyandose en la pared y admirando casi desganado el amplio cielo azul y una amplia luz de rayos del sol, golpeaba fuertemente los ojos del joven, quién, instintivamente los cubrió con la otra mano. Esto lo desconcentró algo, pero no del todo, de sus profundos sentimientos. soltando el humo y mirando alrededor de la pieza, prosiguió en lo que hacía... pensar- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

****

_Me juego un ajedrez a tu historia _

_y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria _

_seduciendo al par de zapatos azules, que olvidaste... _

_y charlo de política, con tu cepillo de dientes _

_con visión tan analítica, como cuando te arrepientes _

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

   -Hay!!... -seguía en su lamento- Sakura... tantos momentos, este departamento esta lleno de momentos... de recuerdos  -siguió fumando- Cuanto me demoré en llegar aquí... cuantos años... ¿fueron 2? o ¿3?... quizá 3 1/2... realmente no lo recuerdo... ya no recuerdo nada, solo en ti -lentamente se levantó y se recosto otra vez entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos súbitamente, un pasaje a su mente vino. El café podía esperarlo y enfriarse... ¿qué más importaba?- 

   -¿SHAORAN?- la melodiosa voz de la joven parecía escucharse en el silencio... aún... 

   - ¿Por que no te levantas?... ¡¡mira!!... que lindo día -la joven se levantaría y con su sonrisa, caminaba feliz hacia el balcón y extaciadamente dijo- mira!!... los pájaros cantan!!, el sol brilla y la brisa está divina... ¡¡ven, acércate conmigo!! -pero regresando a la realidad, era solo la cortina en el balcón, y la voz del recuerdo que lo hacía sentir peor- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

_Realmente no estoy tan solo _

_quién te dijo que te fuiste, _

_aún te encuentro cocinando _

_algún recuerdo en la cocina _

_o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina. . ._

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**__

    - ¿Qué quieres que cocine hoy?.. ¿Shaoran? 

   - Olvida eso por hoy -es lo que le respondía en esos momentos- ¡¡ven!! -tirandola contra la cama, jugaban. Con un almohadonazo y sonrisas, llenaban, aquellos Domingos en la mañana- 

   - ¡Esto!... no es lo que harían dos jóvenes cuerdos de 20 años... -decía con una voz adorable, haciendo tintinear sus ojos verdes, que lograban ese color rojizo, todavía a esa edad, en las mejillas de su emisor- 

-¡JA,ja, ja!... -se oía en el silecio-  Shaoran!... te has vuelto a sonrojar!! ... -estas últimas palabras eran una dulce nostalgia, de la más dolorosa para Shaoran- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**__

_Realmente no estoy tan solo _

_quién te dijo que te fuiste _

_si uno no está donde el cuerpo _

_si no donde mas lo extrañan. . . _

_y aquí se te extraña tanto. _

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**__

 -  Por qué!!.. por... que... -auto condenandose por lo ocurrido-.. por que , por que tu, tan joven, tan hermosa... por que... ustedes, y me dejaron... AQUÍ...AQUÍ... -auque le doliera, había que admitirlo, el amor de su vida estaba... algo... lejos- Pero no importa... estás aquí conmigo, aunque no como quisiera, estás conmigo... la soledad se hace poca a mi gran amor por ti. 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

_Tu sigues aquí _

_sin ti, conmigo _

_quién está contigo _

_si ni siquiera estás tu. _

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._****__**

   -Ese día.. ¡¡ESE MALDÍTO DÍA!!-mirando el techo recordando otra vez- 

   -Shaoran!!... me voy, ya es tarde 

   -¡¡ESPERA!! -arreglandose lo último que le quedaba de la corbata- no te dejaré ir -tomandola de la cintura- ¡no lo haré! 

   -Pero... ¡te dije que hoy presentaré la renuncia!, ya lo dije... 

   -Tendrás que cumplirlo, en este estado, no se puede ya! 

   -Si... -dándole una sonrisa adorable, se puso frente al espejo, arreglando su sedoso cabello con un diadema brillante, al costado derecho de su cara. Levantado algo sus chasquillas, haciendo resaltar sus grandes y profundos ojos verdes- 

   -...- solo mira la belleza de la mujer, sus ojos, su rostro... y aquella expresión de embobado_enamorado, hacía ebozar una sonrisa de la chica- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****__

_Platico con tus medias de seda _

_y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo _

_mientras le rasco la rodilla a esta vida... _

_sin vida. _

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

   -´´¡El ejecutivo mas popular y guapo!``... conviviendo con una modelo.. ¿suena mal para tu profesión? -lanzando una mirada algo desafiante al hombre- ¿verdad?... jajaja 

   -Eso no me importa, lo sabes bien... ¡pero quiero que salgas de eso de modelo! -dijo enfadado- 

   -¡Que celoso eres! ...jijiji...-dando una sonrisa- 

   -¡Claro!... sabes que la boda se retrasó por el de aquí -tocado suavemente su estómago, con el gesto mas adorable nunca visto- 

   -Si!... además... ya se me va a notar y dijo el doctor que el flash de las cámaras me hará mal para mi y para ``el`` o ella... 

   -Si!... así que ya lo sabes- dijo abrazandola- 

   -¡JAja!, al jefe de la agencia le dará un soberano ataque -dijo muy divertida- aunque... -se detuvo a pensar- ¡pobre Tomoyo!... con lo encantada que estuvo al inscribirme con el jefe, y ahora me tendré que salir... ¡ni modo! a ambos les dará infarto.. -.-.... 

   -. . . -solo mirandola a ella, se movió la chasquilla y ella levantando su cabello, él subió el cierre de su vestido- 

   - Shaoran -caminando hacia la puerta- ... me voy 

   -¿QUE?... -corriendo hacia la chica que ya había comenzado a correr- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

****

_Le canto una canción a la nada _

_y me burlo de la melancolía _

_mientras le subo el cierre a la falda _

_de las ganas. _

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

- Espera!!, basta!!, basta, jajaja!!! -el chico tomó a ella por la cintura y de un movimiento rápido, ella se hallaba sobre sus brazos, lo cual, hacía que no pudiese caminar- 

   -BASTA!!, te dije que puede caminar sola 

   -¡NO!... mientras esté presente ¡¡no te dejaré ir!! -decía casi maliciosioso, admirandola fijamente- 

   -Pero quiero bajar las escaleras... -miraba como niña buena, regañada hacia arriba- 

   -¡No! -se mantenía firme en su decisión- ... ¿y por que no bajas por el ascensor? 

   -¡NO!... me mareo... me comienzo a ver todo doble... no creo que  hayan dos ascensores, dos Shaorans, pares de botones de cada número...

   -Entonces no sé como... -sonreía divertido-  pero no quiero que subas en las escaleras- 

   -El médico dijo que haría bien, para cuando llegue el momento 

   -Pero no quiero. 

   -OK!... me rindo... me rindo... -decía de lo mas feliz, en sus brazos. Acurrucandose como una niña pequeña... llevando sus brazos a el cuello, y al undirse en su pecho... la mujer... mas feliz, hecho que hacía que el chico le dedicara la mejor de las sonrisas... ¡Shaoran con un acto como ese de parte de ella no podía ni si quiera enfadase!- 

   -COMO DISFRUTO EL LEVARTE EN MIS BRAZOS... mi querida Sakura ... disfrutaba ... -con desaliento, bajando la mirada, llevando sus piernas que tocaran su frente... una lágrima rodó en su mejilla.- 

   -Rápido!!!... rápido!!... -repetía incansablemente una muchacha desde dentro de una amplia camioneta, con diversas cosas en su maletera- 

   -¡YA!... Chiharu, basta, ya los llamámos una vez 

   -Si, Rika, lo sé... ¡¡pero aún no bajan!! 

   -¿Será que se quedaron viendo una peícula de terror? 

   -No... Naoko... con Sakura ahí dentro... ¡¡no creo!! 

   -Eso, si, Tomoyo. 

   -Pero, Tomoyo... ¿no que Sakura presentaría primero la carta de renuncia... y Li iría a la reunión para así estar libre desde este día y hasta el Domingo? 

   -Eriol tiene razón... ¡es verdad! ahora que me acuerdo... ¡¡dijo que así disfrutaria mas los cortos días que se pudo escapar de la oficina!!... y con lo de Sakura... ¡¡menos mal que la camara no afecta en nada en el estado que esta!! ^________^ 

   -Tomoyo... estás bien?? 

   -Déjala, Chiharu, ¡¡ni comprometida se le quita esa manía!! 

   -Creo que ni casada se le quitará nunca ^^' 

   -Es verdad Eriol.... Rika... y tu novio?... 

   -Nos espera en la cabaña, ya instalado -decía Rika- 

   -Y tu, Naoko, ¿tu esposo?...-preguntaba Rika- 

   -Dijo que se irá un tanto mas después... pero igual va a ir. ¡¡Esto puede ser fuente de inspiración para su próximo libro!! 

   -Ya!... estamos abajo... ¿podrías bajarme ahora?-sonriéndo, decía- 

   -Sakura!!:.. Li... ¡¡vengan!!... vamonos ya! 

   -Un momento... Tomoyo... ¡¡es que este hombre me deje caminar siquiera!! jaja... 

   -No te dejaré!! no lo haré! -estaba mirandola, realmente hechizado con la belleza de la chica, ella solo miraba algo sonrojada a sus amigos de primaria- 

  **__**

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

_Sintiendo tantas cosas _

_realmente no estoy tan solo _

_sola tu que estás conmigo _

_y no te fuiste contigo. . . ****_

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

-Tu... y tu bondadosa forma de ser.. por que.. por que... -seguía fumando mas lento... para que el humo al menos nublara la soledad que lo invadía en esos momentos... ya nada sería igual- 

-... Es posible que este simple hecho te halla llevado, donde estás ahora... 

   -¡¡Vamos!!... que esperan??-decía animosa la joven- 

   -Es verdad.. vamos -dijo Chiharu cordialmente- 

    -HAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAUUUUUXXXIIIILIIIOOOO!!!!!!!!! -gritaba histericamente una mujer- 

   -P-PERO QUE PASA -todos súbitamente alarmados, se habían dado vuelta... cuando a lo lejos... se veía una multitud de gente. Sonaban fuertemente las sirenas de la policía, claramente algo pasaba- 

   -¡¡ALGO LE PASA A ESA MUJER!! -Sakura dió un salto de los brazos de Shaoran y corrió rápidamente hacia donde ocurrían los hechos- 

   -¡¡SAKURA!!-todos corrieron detrás de ella. Al llegar, la multitud, concurrida pos mirones, policías, etc, era inmensa. A la salida de uno de los bancos mas importantes de la ciudad... y en pleno asalto, no era para más. Entre tanta gente, Sakura, se habrió paso... entre los policías, los que estaba en el medio. Y se dió cuenta que habían tres maleantes con pistolas, metralletas, etc, y también el dinero hecho en el acto anterior. También el jefe de la banda con un rehén. Una mujer que pasaba desprevenida y que histericamente asustada guardaba silencio bajo el arma que le amenazaga justo en la cabeza- 

   -PONGA LAS MANOS EN ALTO... NO SE RECISTA -gritaba desde el auto-parlante el jefe de la policía- Y ANTE TODO... ¡¡¡SUÉLTE A LA REHÉN!!! 

   -NO LO HARÉ!!!!! -gritaba decididamente el jefe de la pandilla- ESTOY COBRANDO VIDA POR VIDAA!!! 

   -OYE... CHICO... ¡¡ENTIENDE!!... ESE ECHO ESCAPÓ DE NUESTRAS MANOS -decía el jefe se la policía, al malenate tratando de calmarlo, algo-... ¡¡NO FUE NUSTRA CULPA!! 

   -¡¡COMO DE QUE NO!!... ¡¡ELLA ERA NUESTRA AMIGA!!-decía enrabiadamente, con tono de odio sertero-.. Y PERO.. LLEVABAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO DE NOVIOS...(y sería la madre de mis hijos-pensaba-)  USTEDES SABÍAN QUE ERA MALEANTE COMO NOSOTROS!!!!... POR ESO HICIERON LO QUE HICIERON!! 

   -¡¡ENTIENDE!!... FUE NEGLIGENCIA MÉDICA!!!... ELLA SOLO SALIÓ HERIDA EN LA BALACERA... ¡¡CAMINO AL HOPITAL...!! -bajo un poco un tono de la voz-... ¡¡ella falleció!! 

   -NOOOO!!!!! -dijo en un grito agonizante- NO LO REPITAS!!!.. FUE HACE MUCHO PERO NO LO REPITAS!!!! NO QUIERO!!! NO QUIERO!!! -y rápidamente dirijió unos balazos al cielo... haciendo que todas la personas temieran...y se alejaran del lugar. Menos los policías.- 

   -No pemitiré que le haga daño -Sakura comenzó a correr- 

   -SAKURA!!!!! ESPERA!!.. ESPERA!!!-Shaoran trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente... pero la multitud que corría despaborida y los policías, le impedía movilizarse hacia la chica-   

   -¡¡QUE ES LO QUE USTED HACE!! -dice regalñante al maleante, frente a frente. Sin si quiera preocuparse de la pistola que estaba solo a cms. de ella- 

   -P-PERO!!! QUE DICES NIÑA!! 

   -NO SOY UNA NIÑA!! ... soy TODA UNA MUJER!! 

   -... POR QUE TE METEAS -la actitud decidida de la chica había dejado pasmado al hombre.... ¡¡ni siquiera los policías se habán hacercado a el por temor al arma.. ¿como era posible que una mujer COMÚN Y CORRIENTE se hacercara el como si nada? 

   -ESCÚCHEME -dijo tomándolo de los hombros, zafando repentinamente a la mujer... quién salió corriendo inmediatamente vio las manostas de su atacante lejos de su cuello y el arma lejos de  su cabeza-...OÍ.. PERFEECTAMENTE QUE ES LO QUE PASÓ CON TU AMIGA 

   -QUE SABES TU??... DE... -no lo dejó continuar 

   -DÉJAME CONTINUAR!!... sé que pasó con tu amigo... pero...-se detuvo-... ¡LA VIDA CONTINÚA!.. hombre... ¡¡no te puedes quedar en eso.. tu amiga, falleció... lo sabemos... ¡¡pero tu sigues vivo!!... eso no lo puedes negar.. tu eres el que tiene el control sobre tu vida... ¡¡no te puedes quedar el el pasado!! 

   -P.- per... pero... -esas palabras realmente lo hicieron pensar- 

   -Debes recapacitar!!...si bien.. el pasado no se puede cambiar.. ¡¡el pasado se deja en el pasado!!... el presente es el presente - se detuvo, y, mirandolo fíjamente dijo-... ¡¡VÍVELO!! 

   -NOOO -dijo el maleante sosteniendose la cabeza con las manos- Eramos felices... yo la quería.. ¡¡la amaba!!... POR QUE TUVO QUE MORIR!!- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

_Realmente no estoy tan solo _

_quién te dijo que te fuiste _

_Si ahún te encuentro cocinando _

_algún recuerdo en la cocina _

_o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina. . . _

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

-Éramos tan felices... -repetía el, Sakura, al ver su estado se agachó dulcemente le dió una mirada- 

   -Pero... -REPENTIMANETE... ¡¡el maleante tomó el arma y apuntándose el mismo, puso su arma sobre su corazón!! 

   -QUIERO MORIR!!!! QUIERO MORIR!!! 

   -NO!! NO!!!!!... NO LO HARÁS, ¡¡NO ME OÍSTE??.. POR QUE LO HACES!?!?!?! 

ENTRE FORSEGÉO Y MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS..... SOLO SE OYÓ EL ESTRUENDO TERRIBLE ANTE LOS ANONADADOS PRESENTES... SE VIÓ COMO EL ARMA SE DESVIÓ Y JALANDO EL GATILLO... LE DIÓ A LA PERSONA MENOS INDICADA...- 

-POR QUE!!! POR QUE... -regresando al presente, el grito, se convertía en agonía para el hombre que sufría a mares el dolor del hecho ocurrido-.. POR QUE SAKURA... -las lágrimas se asentuaron solo se escuchaba el sonido terrible del disparo en el silencio- 

   -SE-Señ... -tragaba saliva... aún no lo creía- ¡¡¡SEÑORITA!! -recojió a Sakura antes de que callera al piso- 

   -¡¡¡SAKURA!!! -AHORA SI!!!... el joven que estaba entre los policías, se habrió paso entre las personas para llegar espantado, como la persona quién mas amaba se desvanecía poco a poco entre los brazos de la muerte- 

   -Sakura.. ¡¡Sakura!!..-decía tocandole el rostro de rodollas en el suelo, la sangre le corría por las manos y el suelo se impregnaba de ella- Sakura despierta.. Sakura, por favor abre los ojos 

Los policías habían llamado a una ambulancia, que pronto llegaría- 

   -Sha.. aor... Shaoran -apenas entre los últimos decía- 

   -Sakura.. amor, ¡¡no hables!!.. la ambulancia en poco viene -decía algo mas aliviado, el joven- 

   -Nn...no te ... no te preocupes.... Se perfectamente lo que pasará... 

   -S....SEÑORITA -miraba con ojos como plato.. como la chica que lo había aconsejado, por su culpa estaba sufriendo- -LO SIENTO!!! -dijo haciendo una reverencia- 

   -No... te... te preocupes-dijo ebozando una sonrisa débil-  -Pero... ¿has oí... oido.... lo q....que dijee....? -los ojos se le cerraban solos- 

   -S-si... si señorita 

   -Y.. lo... tu??... tu lo aplicarás?? -dijo dévilmente tratando de tomar su cara, el hombre tomó las suaves y tersas manos de ella y besándolas levemente y mojandolas con lágrimas-... 

   -DESDE AHORA!! 

   -Esss.. eso... eso me haría feliz... y..-agrega- te acuerdas.. ¿de lo que dijiste?.. sobre tu chica 

   -AH? 

   -Seria.. ¡ella sería la.. ma.. madre de tus hijoss.... ¿no?? 

   -Si...  -sonreían entre lágrimas- 

   -Mira...-lleva las manos de el a su vientre y algo lento y muy pequeño.. se siente un movimiento- 

   -Pronto nacería... -sonriendo se dirije a su amado-..Shaoran 

   -Amado Shaoran... 

   -Sakura... -tomó las manos de ella y acariciandolas suavemente.. tomó el mentón de ella y la besó tiermanete y suave en los labios- 

   -Shaoran... t..tu...¿....oíste... lo q.. que dije al caballero?... 

   -Si... Sakura 

   -En.. entonces... ¡entonces...!... ¡¡tu también aplicalo!!... vive la vida... tienes mucha vida adelante, eres guapo, encantador. Si me amaste a mí... ¡puedes amar a otra! -esto último entre lágrimas- entonces...solo ahí...seré feliz..mientras.. tu.. seas feliz... ¿entiendes? 

   -Sakura... eres la mujer de mi vida... no me perdonaría.. ¡no!!... por favor, no pienses eso. El nacerá.. o ella. Y nos casaremos, vivirás como una reina donde quieras, yo te seguiré... yo lo haré Sakura, por que no amaré a ninguna persona como a ti... Sakura Kinomoto... TE AMO... SAKURA 

   -Hazme... una promesa... si esto.. si esto empora... ¿me prometes... que encontrarás la felicidad... no importa.. si no es conmigo?...-lo miraba cansadisima... dando sus últimas palabras- 

   -Si me heces prometerlo, lo haré por que tu me lo dices... pero sabes perfectamente que no lo haré 

   -¡Promételo! 

   -Está bien.... aunque no lo haré -Sakura le reprocharía otra vez, pero solo sonrió y, acurrucansose otra vez en el pecho de su amado, sintió su calor... serrando los ojos... durmió, para no volver a abrirlos, para no volver a despertar... para siempre- 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

****

_Realmente no estoy tan solo _

_quién te dijo que te fuiste _

_si cargaste con el cuerpo _

_pero no con el recuerdo _

_y el recuerdo está conmigo ****_

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

El resto prefiero no mencionarlo... pero... El ruido de la ambulancia, los paramedicos que te llavaron. Con Tomoyo y tus amigas te estuvimos esperando... esperando... a que tu salieras de esa puerta, sonriente y exigeras: ``VAMOS!!.. ¿¿Y EL PASEO??``.... 

-el cigarro se había terminado, y siguió con otro- ... pero no lo hiciste.. NO LO HICISTE!! -otra vez había roto en llanto- ... LOS QUE SALIERON FUERON LOS DOCTORES -decía inspirando el humo ondamente-.. cabizbajos, y negando el resto, prosiguiendo con lo normal: 

-LO SENTIMOS... HICIMOS LO QUE PUDIMOS... NO RECISTIÓ.. ¡¡LA HERIDA ERA EN EL PECHO, DIRECTO EN EL CORAZÓN!!.. NO TENEMOS IDEA COMO PUDO ENTABLAR UN CONVERSACIÓN ANTES DE... - lo demás no lo oí... no quise, o no pude.. ¡¡da igual!!... no me importa,... no me importa nada, solo tu.. 

Tu hermano estaba con esa persona... se volvió como un loco, creo que ahún está en el ``HOSPITAL SIQUIÁTRICO``, Yuki aún lo va a ver, todavía no se repone a tu pérdida. Nakru lo acompaña eternamente, ellos han sido un gran pilar para él, aunque aún no se repone de tu pérdida.... pasarán mil años hasta que pueda salir bien de ahí...

Pocas semanas después supimos que tu padre había fallecido... ¡¡claro!!... al no tener a su única hija, a su hijo en el siquiatrico... era obvio que no pudiera seguir. De seguro debe estar junto a tu madre. Sonomi se encerró en sus negocios, en sus giras y proyectos... creo que falleció también, no lo sé... 

¿Tomoyo?... -lanzó una sonrisa algo irónica- no soportó esa tragedia... francamente se volvió casi loca, de no haber sido por el semblante pacífico Eriol -destrozado en esos momentos- ¡¡creo que no lo habría soportado!!. 

El resto de tus amigas, tenían sus respectivos a sí que no hubo mayor problema. 

-...¿Y YO?.. YO... que te esperaba, que te esperé todos estos años a que salieras de esa, de esa habitación. 

- Quería verte... tocarte... hacerte mía una vez mas........ y no pude... 

- Quería ver que me sonrieras, que te rieras alegremente... y no pude... 

- Quería poder estar de paseo en la playa... que hubieramos pasado un fin de semana estupendo...  y no pude...

- Quería pasear a tu lado una vez más, en aquella plaza donde te propuse matrimonio... pero no pude...

Solo me conformaba de ver tu lápida... ``para la persona quién fue nuestra verdadera luz... y lo seguirá siendo en lo profundo de nuestros corazones. TU PROMETIDO... TU FAMILIA Y TUS AMIGAS... QUIÉNES SIEMPRE TE QUERREMOS``y ni si quiera eso... no soporto esto.. aunque se que estás conmigo.. ¡¡recuerda trato hecho jamás será desecho!!... jamás...- 

-¿Oportunidades?... ¡claro!... tuve muchas -cerraba los ojos aún fumando-... conocí muchas en el bar. Casi estaba irreconocible, unos dos o... dos meses y medios serían... luego de que te durmieras... no quiese aceptarlo... aún  no lo acepto. Así que me perdí... ya no iba al trabajo, a mi familia la dejé de ver hace mucho tiempo...  Muchas mujeres, pero ninguna como tú... tan blanca y pura como la nieve. Simplemente las rechazé... me encerré en el trago y me hundí en la tristeza... 

Pero no me importaba, me iba al bar. ¡Varias veces, incluso... vi al maleante de aquella vez! -frunce el ceño, y otra vez cae una lágrima, seguida por muchas mas-... me contó sus deudas, sus problemas, nos hicimos buenos amigos... Ahora... ya no está... o, simplemente... ¡sigue estando sin estar!... como tu... 

Ya un día no lo vi, andaba metido con un gran problema, que le sería difícil de solucionar, aunque... tampoco tenía muchos deseos de solucionarlos... sintiendose irremediablemente culpable, respecto a ti, y a su pareja... ¡¡quién querría vivir!! -lanza una sonrisa irónica, queriendo olvidarlo... no lo consigue-... quién querría vivir. 

El no. Me enteré por un diario que falleció en un accidente automovilístico, al velarlo... le pedí: ¡que te saludara por mi! que te diría cuanto te amaba... y que saludaría por mí, ta,mbién, a su futura pareja... el lo prometió... un día borracho (junto a mi), me dijo entre copas, borracheras y risas, que si fallecía, te vería... y te saludaría por mí! espero que lo halla cumplido... 

Loco, dentro de mi propia lucura de no verte serca de mí.. no sé como aún resisto estar vivo. ¡Mei Ling!...claro... mi prima. Ella fue la única que junto a Wei me aconsejaron y cuidaron. Lástima que ahora ella se casará dentro de una semanas... Wei regresará a Hong Kong y volveré a quedarme solo. Sé que ella ha sido como una hermana y se preocupa por mi... ¡¡pero sé que esto no puedo soportarlo!!... no puedo superarlo... sin ti no puedo .

Se que estás conmigo... pero no de la manera que quisiera... tu sabes, -trata de confortarse con aquel pensamiento-. Tan culpable, verte sonreir ante mis ojos y  por verte dormir en mis brazos. 

Te extraño tanto... ¡tanto!... tanto.... tus risas, tu cabello, tu besos, tus abrazos, tus ojos, ¡¡todo en ti extraño!!... especialmente que alguien me ame -termina de fumar lo último que le queda en el cigarro, se pone de pie - 

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

****

_Realmente no estoy tan solo _

_quién te dijo que te fuiste, _

_si uno no está donde el cuerpo _

_si no donde mas lo extrañan _

_y a quí se te extraña tanto _

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

Inesperadamente pasó... sin pensarlo dos veces, el se trepó al varandal del borde del balcón. Ebozando una sonrisa, pronunciando un:``AHORA ESTAREMOS JUNTOS... QUERIDA SAKURA``... cerrando  los ojos y dejándose llevar por la brisa exquisita, por el sol resplandeciente y aquel sentimiento que lo posesionó, mezcla de tristeza, locura de un amor, y en parte de culpa... Abrió sus alas... y voló.... 

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

****

****

****

_...Tu sigues aquí, sin ti. . . conmigo _

_quién está contigo _

_si ni siquiera estás... Tu ****_

****

****

****

****

****

**_......:::::::-----======------::::::::........._**

****

       -Si... si... snif!... 

        -Cálmese.. señorita Mei Ling... esto se sabía... pronto pasaría... ¡era de esperarse!...la amaba demaciado  -el mayordomo abrazaba a la chica que no paraba de llorar- 

        -Pero por que.. era tan joven... ¡¡POR QUE?!?! -seguía llorando- 

        -...-el tampoco podía consolarse- 

        -Icimos lo que pudimos, luego de realizarle la autopcia.. ¿podrán ir a reconocer el cuerpo? 

        -Si... no se preocupe -respondía casi sin saber lo que decía, el mayordomo- 

El cuerpo del joven estaba en el suelo... y pronto se lo llevarían en la ambulancia. Pero... una escena que nadie vió por carencia de poderes... pero pasó. El cuerpo de Shaoran fue envuelto en una delicada luz y pronto en esa luz se formó la figura de una chica, quién lo miraba con una suave ternura, con sus ojos verdes... 

        -Shaoran... Shaoran -lo llamaba dulcemente, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. Estaba vestida con un vestido verdeagua, muy amplio, manga larga y terminado en campana con un borde dorado y plateado, hasta el cuello con un lindo encaje, un diadema en su cabello y en su espalda alas blancas, brillantes y resplandecientes que completaban su angelical figura- 

        -ah?.... que... está pasado.. donde estoy?? respondía desorienrientado el joven, su vz se escuchaba en eco-... recuerdo.. que me paré en el varandal del balcón... y salté... ya no me acuerdo de nada mas -volviendo a la realidad y mirando al frente, vió a la chica, los ojos se le  volvieron dos platos al verla 

        -Shaoran... estoy aquí... 

        -S-...Sak... Sakur.... ¡¡SAKURA!!... -no lo podía creer, abrazandola fugazmente como un niño asustado y apoyandose en su regazo, ella respondió una sonrisa, acariciandole el cabello, susurando palabras-...no lo puedo creer... ¡temí no volverte a ver! 

        -Shaoran... no temas... todo esta bien. Yo era la que temía...-acentúa su sonrisa y prosigue-...tu eras el que me hacía tener confianza...¡¡que ironico!! 

        -...-solo sonrie dandole la razón, ella le levanta el mentón y le dice a los ojos-: 

        -Y veo que no has cumplido la promesa 

        -¿Crees que la cumpliría? -se escuchan las voces en pleno silencio- 

        -No... creo que... que soy feliz en estos momentos... lo demás no importa. 

        -Si eres feliz... ¡¡soy feliz!! 

        -Entonces... -lo toma de la mano y retirandolo de su cuerpo, su alma que tenía un aura brillante como la de ella-... ¡ven ...¡¡seamos felices!!... juntos... 

        -Si... te seguiré... TE AMO SAKURA 

        -Y YO A TI... SHAORAN LI.... -ambos se sonrien y volando, sus almas se retiran lejos de ese lugar y vuelan al infinito... donde seguro serán felices por el resto del tiempo... y de vida nueva. -

Una vida que comenzaría... en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en otro espacio...

::::::::::::::::::::========-----------------------------------------========::::::::::::::::::::::

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno... __(T_T) snif. __Que puedo decir... nada. Lo dedico a las personas que se sienten como yo. Que.........      ¡no sé!... sienten miedo, temor, o simplemente ``cosa´´ al contar este tipo de sentimientos (independiente y/o por temor a burla de las personas que te escuchen o que no sepan comprenderte). A los que tienen ese ``nudo´´ en la garganta y que simplemente rompen en llanto en medio de la soledad de su cuarto, de su mente, de su corazón.  Agradezco a los ratos de soledad, de llanto y miedo (irónico, pero es verdad). . .¡ellos son mis inspiradores!. . . a los ratos de ocio... o simplente a aquellos que solo sonríes entre lágrimas. Al todo poderoso por tenerme aquí mis manos, boca mi mente y mi corazón libres, sanos y fuerte para volar al mundo de la imaginación, fantasía e ilusión... ¡¡mi mundo!! _

_GRACIAS A: _

_TODOS. Hay muchas personas en estos momentos en mi korazón... mi familia mi cyber familia.. muchos.... y no kabe una lista tan grande.... ni hay tantos primeros lugares komo me gustaría koncedercelos a todos. Yo se ke si las personas importantes están leyendo ésto... y se sienten identifikados, saben kiénes son. _

_Y a ud. lector, si llegó a este apartado del mensaje... ¡¡gracias!! _

_QUE LAS DISTANCIAS NO SEPAREN CORAZONES NI EMOCIONES_

_SINCERAMENTE    ATTE... (^v^) _

_                                      XKARI18     [[[IVY_CHAN THIMY]]] _

_PD.: PALAZOS, CUCHILLASOS... Y MÁS.., EN: _

_Tenshi_no_nemesis@hotmail.com_

_P.D: Recuerde... "no esta realmente tan sol@" _

****

**_ *** Los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, Card Captor Sakura les pertenecen exklusivamente a sus autoras, la CLAMP --y a las personas ke las akompañan, klaro está---. La Canción no es mía, es de Ricardo Arjoina, como lo dije al principio. La situación me pertenece --es solo mía, muajaja *`__________´*... y fue eskrita en un momento kaótiko, hace mucho tiempo, el año pasado... No me demanden, please, no tengo ni donde kaerme muerta y si me ven dinero en el bolsillo, es el ke tengo ke devolver... O_o.... ***_**__


End file.
